


Let me tie you up ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyungwon - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, jooheon x hyungwon, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Jooheon è a capo di un lussurioso bordello. Ogni sogno erotico diventa reale, qui. Un giorno assume un nuovo lavoratore e quando Hyungwon entra nella stanza per la prima volta, Jooheon pensa che forse lui avrebbe potuto rendere reale il PROPRIO sogno erotico.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1069546383902937095 )





	Let me tie you up ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **Let me tie you up**

Lee Jooheon era un ragazzo strano. Era sempre stato così e lo sapeva perfettamente. La prima volta che la sua famiglia realizzò che era davvero un tipo unico fu quando all’età di sette anni portò a sua madre uno dei preservativi della sorella, che aveva trovato per puro caso nella cameretta che i due dividevano, dicendo alla madre tutto ciò che sapeva su quell’oggetto e sulla sua funzione. Sì, all’età di sette anni quel ragazzino già sapeva quasi tutto sul sesso. All’inizio era stata una curiosità innocente, ma più lui cresceva più quella curiosità diveniva un vero e proprio interesse. La sua famiglia non approvava, affatto, e pensandoci la loro reazione poteva essere considerata solamente naturale. La famiglia di Jooheon era infatti una famiglia molto conservatrice. Erano ferventi cattolici, così credenti che nella stanza del ragazzino e di sua sorella si trovava un grosso leggio di legno con un’imponente e vecchissima Bibbia che i loro genitori erano soliti leggergli la sera, proprio come gli altri genitori solitamente leggevano favole e fiabe ai loro bambini. C’era addirittura una statua di Cristo con le braccia aperte – una riproduzione di quella famosa che sta a Rio de Janeiro – esattamente a sinistra del letto di Jooheon. Lui l’aveva sempre trovata un tantino intimidatoria, ma non al punto da impedirgli di guardare porno nel proprio letto pur sapendo che di quella presenza. Lo faceva comunque. Perciò quando il ragazzo – che aveva diciannove anni al tempo – fece apertamente e sinceramente coming out dichiarando inoltre di voler aprire un bordello di lusso nella periferia di Seoul – e lo fece di fronte ad ogni singolo membro della propria famiglia durante il cenone di Natale – non si sorprese d’essere cacciato di casa.

Fortunatamente Jooheon era sempre stato un ragazzo piuttosto indipendente, uno che non aveva mai permesso alle persone di buttarlo giù coi loro sguardi disgustati e le opinioni crudeli. Lavorò duro e trovò un piccolo appartamento (nel quale conviveva con Wonho, il proprio migliore amico) e un lavoretto umile che portò avanti per quattro anni, l’esatto quantitativo di tempo che gli serviva per guadagnare un decente gruzzoletto e realizzare il proprio strano e particolare sogno. Di certo all’inizio non era proprio come lui avrebbe voluto: il posto era più piccolo di quel che sognava; l’odore era forte e non proprio piacevole e dovette lucidare ogni singola superficie fino a che tutto non fu pulito e profumato; le stanze erano spoglie e vuote quindi dovette comprare mobilia appropriata e quello risultò essere un processo lungo e dispendioso. L’ultima cosa da fare quando il posto sembrò essere praticamente pronto fu trovare del personale e quella fu probabilmente la parte più difficile. Se qualcuno vuole parlare apertamente di desideri erotici e fetish sessuali, la Corea non è esattamente la nazione più indicata. Ogni volta che Jooheon provava a parlare del proprio progetto a qualcuno o tentava di ingaggiare persone come dipendenti per il bordello, le persone lo guardavano come se fosse un alieno o fosse pazzo o peggio un pervertito pericoloso, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa di maledetto o di così orribile da non poterlo nominare neppure a bassa voce. Ogni notte, quando tornava a casa, Jooheon raccontava a Wonho le proprie disavventure parlandogli in un tono pesantemente scoraggiato, quindi l’altro scherzava sull’accaduto e cominciava a riferirsi al sesso come a “Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato”, tentando di tirare su di morale il proprio amico. Beh, entrambi erano dei Potterhead, quindi la battuta raggiungeva sempre il suo scopo. Alla fine, quando Wonho perse il proprio lavoro da barista in un nightclub, Jooheon lo convinse a lavorare per lui. Il più grande era un po’ timido di carattere quindi all’inizio rifiutò, ma poi il suo buon cuore e la gentilezza innata lo portarono ad accettare l’offerta. Così Wonho divenne il primo dipendente del bordello. Pian piano, quel progetto cominciò ad avere successo e Jooheon riusciva a trovare dipendenti molto più facilmente.

Dopo nove mesi, la lussuosa casa dei sogni sessuali di Jooheon divenne popolare e richiesta da clienti di tutte le nazionalità ed età (naturalmente, purché l’età fosse legale): da turisti a ricchi uomini d’affari coreani, da donne divorziate a coppie omosessuali in cerca di nuove esperienze. Ogni cliente veniva trattato bene, la sua privacy rispettata e, cosa più importante, ogni sua fantasia erotica veniva tramutata in realtà e soddisfatta, di modo che i clienti tornassero per un secondo o addirittura terzo round.  
Più il posto acquisiva dipendenti, meno Jooheon doveva lavorare “fisicamente” nel bordello. Dopo metà anno dall’apertura il posto era così ben organizzato che poteva amministrarlo senza doversi vendere come sottomesso o dominatore nel bordello. Alla fine tutto quello che faceva era guadagnare soldi e cercare altro staff, perché anche se molti dei clienti tendevano a richiedere sempre lo stesso dipendente con cui avere a che fare, tutti amavano provare qualcuno di nuovo di tanto in tanto. Quindi ogni tre mesi, Jooheon pianificava dei colloqui di lavoro.

Era il quattro di Novembre quando ebbe luogo il terzo turno di colloqui. Per un giorno il bordello rimaneva chiuso così Jooheon poteva ricevere i nuovi aspiranti dipendenti, parlare con loro e lasciare che gli mostrassero qualcosa che potesse convincerlo, con la collaborazione di altri due o tre membri dello staff. Lui non toccava né scopava mai nessuno di loro, ma doveva almeno guardarli al lavoro per essere certo che fossero adatti al posto. Dopo quattro ore e mezza di colloqui, Jooheon era mentalmente esausto e fra le sue gambe era spuntata una ben visibile erezione. Dopotutto, stava guardando porno dalle dieci di mattina… In un certo senso. A quel punto era solamente naturale che fosse eccitato. Diede uno sguardo all’orologio e sospirò, poi guardò la lista dei candidati che aveva scritto il giorno precedente e sorrise un po’, notando che ogni nome era già stato cancellato con la penna. Tutti tranne uno, l’ultimo nome: Chae Hyungwon. Quando aveva scelto i candidati da esaminare, aveva scritto i loro nomi nella lista e vicino ad essi aveva aggiunto qualche informazione casuale che i candidati stessi avevano provveduto a fornire compilando una sorta di modulo – creato da Jooheon stesso – quando avevano sottoscritto la propria candidatura. Aveva bisogno di molta varietà nei membri dello staff, così tendeva a scegliere individui con personalità e preferenze differenti. In quel modo poteva sempre garantire ai clienti la massima scelta. Vicino al nome di Chae Hyungwon c’era un elenco breve ma promettente:  
\- Gay  
\- Sottomesso  
\- Labbra carnose  
\- Lievemente femminile  
\- Alto e magro  
\- Adora il bondage  
\- No latex (allergia)  
Jooheon sorrise automaticamente e sempre di più mano a mano che leggeva quelle caratteristiche. Quel ragazzo sembrava interessante e di colpo di sentì eccitato al pensiero di incontrarlo, per qualche ragione. Un tocco familiare ma inaspettato lo colse di sorpresa sulla spalla e ricordò tutto d’un tratto di non essere solo nella stanza. Si voltò verso destra e lì trovò un viso familiare e sorridente. Wonho era vicino a lui, a torso nudo come (quasi) sempre, ammiccando al proprio amico con un’espressione furba. Aveva passato l’intera mattinata aiutando Jooheon con i colloqui di lavoro. Quando un sottomesso entrava nella stanza, Wonho era pronto a… Supportare la sua candidatura. Il ragazzo gettò uno sguardo alla lista vicino al nome di Hyungwon e poi all’erezione fra le cosce di Jooheon.

« Oh, ti piace già? »  
« Ma che cazzo, Wonho… Ho passato le ultime quattro ore… Quasi cinque… A guardare gente che scopava o si masturbava o… Insomma, dai, se il mio cazzo non fosse duro adesso, dovrei preoccuparmi. »  
« È passivo? Oh merda, Jooheonie… Dammi pace. Sto per avereun infarto. »  
« Dai... È l’ultimo! »  
« Sai, sembra il tuo tipo! Passivo… Labbra carnose… Gli piace anche il bondage. Perché non… Gli fai il colloquio in prima persona?Se capisci che intendo… »

L’espressione di Wonho divenne sempre più ammiccante e compiaciuta ogni secondo che passava. Era chiaro e ovvio cosa l’altro gli stesse suggerendo di fare. Jooheon non faceva sesso frequentemente da quando gli affari in quel posto avevano spiccato il volo e lui era diventato così impegnato con problemi burocratici e amministrazione del denaro da non avere tempo per rilassarsi e fare quel che da sempre gli dava più piacere: il sesso.

« Non lo so, Won… »  
« Perché no? Stai trascurando i tuoi bisogno, Jooheonie. Sei stato in astinenza abbastanza. Prendi una pausa e… Fatti questoHyuwon, Hyungwong… Ungwon… Com’era? Ad ogni modo, il punto è… Ultimamente stai lavorando troppo. Puoi concederti un piccolo svago per una volta. E pensa… Magari scoprirai che è l’amore della tua vita! Dopotutto, io e Minhyuk abbiamo iniziato così. Lui era un cliente e io la sua fantasia sessuale… Anche se quella lo sono ancora. »  
« Ma- »  
« … Perfetto, siamo d’accordo allora. Me ne vado, Mihyukkie mi sta aspettando a casa, addio! »

Tagliò la corda in quel modo, con quell’ultimo saluto melodrammatico, un sorriso smagliante e la mano che oscillava per dare l’arrivederci. Jooheon venne lasciato da solo, da solo con la propria erezione e un ragazzo seriamente di bell’aspetto (o almeno così pareva dalla foto allegata alla sua candidatura) che stava per entrare nella stanza e sarebbe probabilmente finito nudo davanti a lui.  
Sospirò.  
Quando sentì bussare alla porta dell’ufficio, Jooheon prese un respiro profondo e tentò di mantenere una certa compostezza.

« Entra pure. »

Disse, cercando di suonare professionale e calmo. La porta si mosse lentamente e il ragazzo entrò. Merda, era molto più bello che nella foto. Jooheon spalancò gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte nervosamente, come se non riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi. Lo sguardo analizzò il ragazzo dinanzi a lui come se avesse uno scanner nel cervello. Hyungwon era davvero alto, palesemente più di lui, e la sua figura snella era incantevole da guardare, specialmente quando si mise a camminare verso Jooheon. La sua camminata era fluida e dritta come quella che ci si può aspettare da un modello esperto, uno che normalmente sfilava sulle passerelle, ma con un accenno più sensuale. I suoi fianchi si muovevano lentamente e le sue braccia oscillavano contro i lati del corpo facendolo sembrare un tantino goffo, ma in una maniera affascinante. I suoi occhi erano enormi e neri. Jooheon pensò immediatamente che con un paio di lenti grigie sarebbero stati ancora più intriganti. Controllò al volo la foto sulla scrivania e notò che lo sguardo di Hyungwon dal vivo era molto più profondo e seducente di quel che s’era aspettato. In quella foto, sembrava molto più innocente. Quando gli occhi di Jooheon si alzarono di nuovo, incontrarono le labbra dell’altro ragazzo. Queste ultime erano estremamente pronunciate, carnose, leggermente dischiuse in quel momento, di una tonalità di rosa scuro che sfumava in un rosso artificiale verso l’interno della bocca, per via della tinta per le labbra lucida che portava. Gli venne il batticuore solo a guardarle e la sua erezione ebbe un piccolo spasmo involontario. Quando il ragazzo di fronte a lui iniziò a parlare, Jooheon trovò la sua voce delicata, ma pur sempre mascolina, leggermente roca.

« Buongiorno, mi chiamo Chae Hyungwon, sono… Sono qui per l’annuncio di lavoro, l’ho trovato su internet. »  
« Sei nel posto giusto.Siediti pure. »

Il ragazzo non disse nulla. Obbedì sedendosi sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania e guardò Jooheon con interesse. Sedette con la schiena dritta e in silenzio. A Jooheon l’intera stanza sembrò di colpo essere diventata molto più grande e silenziosa del solito e non riusciva in nessun modo a deviare lo sguardo da quello dell’altro ragazzo.

« Come mai ti stai candidando per questo lavoro? »  
« Ho bisogno di lavoro e questo è… Differente. Sono una persona curiosa e io… A me piace il contatto fisico. Un sacco. Quindi ho pensato di poter provare a… »  
« Convincermi? »  
« … Convincerti. »

Entrambi sorrisero furbescamente e Jooheon avvertì una sorta di… Connessione.Osservò i movimenti altrui con attenzione: come tossiva leggermente quando sembrava imbarazzarsi; come si aggiustava i capelli tinti di bianco con la mano sinistra mentre parlava, probabilmente senza nemmeno accorgersi di farlo; come accavallava le lunghe gambe una sull’altra quando voleva ostentare sicurezza; come i suoi occhi brillavano quando Jooheon porgeva domande sul bondage e su quale tipo di corde preferisse; come intrecciava le sue dita affusolate con le frange del suo giacchetto vintage solo per poterli annodare a coppia e sciogliere i noti subito dopo. Parlarono per circa venti minuti e Jooheon fu davvero entusiasta di lui. Gli avrebbe volentieri dato il lavoro in quel momento ma doveva essere giusto ed equo, quindi doveva chiedergli una prova pratica come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri candidati prima. Quella volta, non c’era Wonho né c’erano altri dei suoi impiegati ad aiutarlo. Avrebbe dovuto farlo lui stesso.

« Bene, il tuo colloquio è stato… Eccellente. Davvero, sei stato grande. Ora dovrei… Verificare. Intendo… Nella pratica. »  
« Certamente! Cosa vuoi che faccia? »

“Un sacco di cose, onestamente” – avrebbe voluto dire, ma si fermò giusto in tempo maledicendosi mentalmente. Cosa poteva rispondere a quella domanda? Pensò alle parole che fino ad allora si erano scambiati e la prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu…

« … Bondage. »  
« Speravo che chiedessi quello. »  
« Davvero? »  
« Sì. D’altronde è il mio… Punto forte, si potrebbe dire. »  
« Beh diamoci da fare, allora! »

Forse non era stato molto professionale, in quel momento. Jooheon aveva detto quell’ultima frase con un grosso sorriso addosso, un sorriso che era fin troppo eccitato per essere considerato professionale. Si alzò in piedi dalla sedia e Hyungwon fece lo stesso, mettendosi a camminare immediatamente verso il divano che era dietro di lui, in fondo alla stanza. Nel frattempo, Jooheon si diresse a prendere qualcosa da un armadietto che era a ridosso del muro. C’era di tutto là dentro: fotocamere, dildo, giochini erotici, bende, lacci, collarini, catene e… Corde. Ne stava cercando una in particolare, che era fina ma di buona tenuta, un po’ ruvida. Quando la corda fu finalmente nelle proprie mani, Jooheon chiuse l’armadietto e si voltò verso Hyungwon, mostrandogliela. Il ragazzo sembrò molto compiaciuto, come se stesse ormai aspettando con ansia quel che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco. Jooheon raggiunse il divano e lasciò che i propri occhi si posassero sul corpo di Hyungwon, ormai senza giacchetto ma ancora vestito con abiti semplici ma pronto a spogliarsi.

« Vuoi che mi spogli da solo? »  
« Sì. »

La personalità dominante di Jooheon era stata chiaramente risvegliata da quella visione, perché il tono di quel “sì” finale non ammetteva repliche. Il tono di voce fu deciso e profondo, le sue mani si strinsero attorno alla corda e la fecero schioccare con un suono acuto e improvviso che fece tremare Hyungwon per un breve momento mentre il ragazzo si stava lentamente togliendo di dosso la camicia bianca che indossava, accarezzandosi lievemente la pelle nivea con la punta delle lunghe dita. Quando la camicia fu sul pavimento, la parte superiore del corpo di Hyungwon era completamente nuda fatta eccezione per il suo lungo collo, il quale era nascosto sotto un choker di pelle nera che aveva una fibbia di ferro sulla parte anteriore. Il ragazzo iniziò poi a togliersi le scarpe nere e i jeans scuri e molto attillati che gli fasciavano le gambe splendidamente, e nel giro di qualche secondo quei vestiti furono tutti sul pavimento vicino alla camicia. A quel punto, Jooheon non stava nemmeno più tentando di risultare professionale o razionale. Era semplicemente eccitato e non lo nascondeva nemmeno. Se ne stava in piedi dinanzi al divano mentre guarda Hyungwon sfilarsi l’ultimo pezzo di tessuto che stava indossando, con una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, mentre si toccava lievemente da sopra i vestiti.

« Stenditi e voltati di schiena. »

Le parole gli scivolarono fuori dalla bocca automaticamente e la sua mano destra (quella che non stava tenendo la corda) iniziò a sbottonare i jeans che ormai erano stretti su quell’area intima per colpa della sua erezione. Quando Hyungwon ubbidì prontamente ai propri ordini, Jooheon sorrise con soddisfazione e guardò il sedere dell’altro, perfetto e proporzionato, che giaceva proprio sotto ai suoi occhi. Era… Invitante. Lasciò che i propri jeans cadessero sul pavimento e poi li calciò via insieme alle scarpe. Dopodiché fece lo stesso coi boxer ma non con la propria camicia bianca. Preferiva essere solo parzialmente nudo. Lentamente, Jooheon iniziò a passare la corda attorno al corpo dell’altro, annodandola con movimenti esperti e ripetuti, in una maniera che garantisse sicurezza, posizionando i nodi su specifiche parti del corpo, quei punti che erano sicuri ma anche molto sensibili. Hyungwon non disse nulla ma lasciò andare dalle labbra dei leggeri lamenti dolci, chiaramente ben disposto verso la situazione. Quando tutta la lunga corda era elegantemente stata intrecciata attorno al corpo attraente e sinuoso dell’altro ragazzo, Jooheon parlò nuovamente. 

« Hyungwon, mettiti a carponi. »  
« Ma come posso? Cioè, la cord- »  
« So quel che dico. Lo puoi fare; la corda è legata in modo che tu possa muoverti almeno un po’. Solo quando te lo ordino io, ovviamente. Ora… Mettiti. A. Quattro. Zampe. »

Se la corda non fosse stata realmente legata in maniera giusta, Hyungwon avrebbe potuto decisamente farsi male in punti piuttosto scomodi e lo sapeva, lo sapeva molto bene. Per quel motivo esitò per un momento, solo per un secondo, ma poi decise di fidarsi di Jooheon e si mosse. Con propria grande sorpresa, le parole dell’altro erano vere e lui poté realmente muoversi quel poco che bastava a mettersi a carponi. A quel punto non solo Jooheon era eccitato, ma anche Hyungwon. Quella piccola prova di fiducia diede una grossa spinta d’attrazione a Hyungwon nei confronti del minore e quella spinta lo portò a chiedere sommessamente più attenzioni fisiche e un contatto più profondo. Supplicò per averne e i segnali furono chiaramente visibili: il suo corpo tremò, le mani si aggrapparono più forte alla corda che le legava insieme e il suo membro iniziò a gocciolare pre-seme e quelle gocce caddero sulla pelle nera del divano.

« Jooheon… Ti prego. Ti scongiuro… »  
« Dovrei dedurre che chiamerai i clienti per nome, Hyungwon? »  
« N-no. Io… S-scusa. »  
« Allora chiedimelo di nuovo. E stavolta nel modo giusto. »  
« Per favore, scopami… Padrone. »

E quella fu la parolina magica che fece scattare Jooheon. Si maledisse mentalmente mentre nella propria testa riecheggiavano le parole di Wonho: “Ultimamente stai lavorando troppo. Puoi concederti un piccolo svago per una volta” – aveva detto lui. E aveva ragione, totalmente. Jooheon lo realizzò solamente nell’esatto momento in cui si mise in ginocchio dietro il corpo di Hyungwon e passò una mano sulla figura sinuosa di fronte a lui, agganciando le proprie dita alla corda che stava già segnando la pelle candida e immacolata del ragazzo, la quale era destinata a diventare rossa molto presto. Con l’altra mano, Jooheon afferrò il proprio sesso duro e si aiutò a possedere il corpo dell’altro ragazzo. Quest’ultimo prese immediatamente ad ansimare di piacere, lasciando che un lungo sospiro di sollievo si librasse dalle sue labbra carnose, il quale rese Jooheon ancora più eccitato di prima. Quando il minore fu finalmente entrato del tutto nell’altro, portò la mano (ormai chiaramente non più utile in quella zona intima) sul choker di Hyungwon e fece scivolare tre dita sotto di esso, fra il retro del suo collo e la pelle nera del choker. Lo strinse e tirò in un movimento veloce e improvviso facendo quasi strozzare l’altro per quale secondo, prima di allentare nuovamente la presa. Hyungwon tossì e Jooheon avvertì i suoi muscoli interni restringersi attorno al proprio membro, facendolo mugolare di conseguenza. A quel punto, Jooheon perse del tutto il controllo. Voleva sentire Hyungwon maggiormente, marchiare la sua pelle ovunque, ascoltare i suoi flebili lamenti che riempivano l’aria, farlovenire come non era mai venuto prima. Iniziò a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro, di più, senza lasciare all’altro nemmeno un secondo per respirare o pensare, addirittura. La mano di Jooheon tirò la corda nera qua e là, facendo mugolare la “vittima” di quella “tortura” e portandolo a chiedere sempre di più. Hyungwon, d’altro canto, era in uno stato di estasi totale, la sua visione annebbiata e la mente totalmente azzerata. Non riusciva a pensare a niente. Il suo cervello era concentrato solo sul ragazzo che lo stava possedendo così bene da fargli cominciare a credere che non avesse davvero mai fatto sesso prima di allora.

Passarono molti minuti e l’intera stanza si riempì di rantoli e urla di piacere e l’aria si fece pesante. Il divano iniziò a scaldarsi e i due amanti sudarono, tanto che la pelle divenne scivolosa e Hyungwon (reso debole dall’intenso amplesso) rischiò di scivolare giù dal divano più di una volta. Fortunatamente, ogni volta che ciò accadeva la salda presa di Jooheon si stringeva attorno alla corda e teneva l’altro ragazzo fermo e stabile. Il primo fra i due a raggiungere la vetta più alta del piacere fu Hyungwon. Accadde quando Jooheon si abbassò col petto per raggiungere la schiena altrui con la propria bocca e iniziò a mordere lievemente la pelle delle sue spalle. Quello fu troppo per Hyungwon, i cui muscoli iniziarono a contrarsi violentemente fino a che finalmente rilasciò il proprio liquido seminale, sporcando il divano e chiamando il nome del proprio padrone con la voce più dolce che Jooheon avesse mai ascoltato. Quest’ultimo non contestò la cosa, quella volta. Non aveva la mentalità giusta per lamentarsi d’essere stato chiamato col proprio vero nome e non con l’appellativo di “padrone”. Non gli importava. Era fin troppo concentrato sul piacere che sentiva crescere dentro di sé, iniziando a sentire l’orgasmo sempre più vicino ogni secondo che passava. Qualche altra spinta dopo l’esplosione di piacere di Hyungwon e anche Jooheon cedette, mugolando a denti stretti (quasi ringhiando) e lasciando che il proprio sperma scorresse dentro il corpo del ragazzo sotto di lui, il cui corpo era ormai incandescente. Allentò la presa sulla corda e rallentò i movimenti dei propri fianchi gradualmente, fino a fermarsi. Quando entrambi si calmarono un po’ e iniziarono nuovamente a respirare con un ritmo piuttosto regolare, Jooheon scivolò via dal corpo di Hyungwon e si distese sul divano, aiutando l’altro ragazzo a stendersi su di sé con prudenza di modo che non si ferisse con la corda che ancora gli stringeva le membra. Si guardarono negli occhi l’un l’altro, respirando bocca sulla bocca, scambiandosi leggeri baci di tanto in tanto e sorridendo con un po’ di imbarazzo che tinse le loro guance di una lieve tonalità di rosso. La stanza rimase estremamente silenziosa per qualche minuto che parve un’eternità, poi la voce di Jooheon ruppe il silenzio.

« Sai che ti dico, Hyungwon? Il lavoro è tuo, cazzo. »


End file.
